


What Did We Do to Deserve Each Other?

by guilt_tea



Category: Danganronpa 2, Super Dangan Ronpa 2
Genre: Cuddles, Cute, Diet, Fluff, Health, Housewife Hajime, I wrote this in thirty minutes so yeah, I'm proud of that, M/M, MY BABIES, Miracle, No Plot/Plotless, One Shot, Ouch, Wholesome, i need to sleep more, there is no plan, there was no plan, until this morning, you should probably know that i havent done half of my homework because i didnt give a shit
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-10-24
Updated: 2017-10-24
Packaged: 2019-01-22 08:08:57
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 778
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12477116
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/guilt_tea/pseuds/guilt_tea
Summary: Hajime starts to think about a lot of things while Komaeda and him cuddle.Stuff happens, including fluff cause who dosen't like fluff?This work is so short so that's probably the best summary you're gonna get. Sorry 'bout that.





	What Did We Do to Deserve Each Other?

**Author's Note:**

> This was just a quick write. I needed to just refocus so yeah. I did not edit this. I do not want to. I know I will try to add details. I kinda did not want to do that with this fic that much??? I do not know. Just doing random ideas and stuff, I guess. So yeah.
> 
> Enjoy?
> 
> (I really want to add a cuss in the title, but I mustn't do so because that would make this seem unwholesome, and that's basically what this is???)

_I was always forget how clingy this little ray of hope is. And how bony he is too._

_At least he’s better than before. I’m not the best chef, but at least he’s getting everything he needs now, even if I have to bribe him to do so. It’s nice, though. I cook, he eats with me, and then we just cuddle. He knows we’ll end up cuddling however the meal goes. Yet bribing him still works._

_I probably will never clearly understand what goes on his head. But I don’t think he understands what goes on in my head either. I guess it’s only fair. I will never get his whole hope complex. He will never get why I adore him so much. No wait. That’s not right. I can’t let him- Ow._

_Still bony. Less bony but still bony. Maybe I need to change his diet a bit. God, I sound like a housewife… What was I thinking about earlier?_

_Shit. I know it was something important… Something about how I don’t get him, but he doesn’t get me either…_

_Oh…_

_I need to fix this._

_Why have I not tried to do something about this earlier? But then won’t I be too controlling over him? That’s not good. I want him to be happy and healthy, but…_

_He has to want this to._

_God damn it, Hajime, you’re such an idiot. Sure, you did ask him about this whole weight thing and how you want to help him be healthier and if he was willing to do so, but of course you never took account until now if he actually wanted you to do so._

_Fuck. I should ask him again some-_

_Why… why do I hear giggling?_

“Hajime, you have a bad habit of thinking out loud.”

_… Shit._

“I never realized how much you cussed until now.”

“Did I just-”

“Yup, you did it again.”

“… How much did you hear?”

“Enough to know that you consider yourself a decent housewife.”

“I’m never going to be able to live that down, am I?”

“The real question is if I would even let you.”

“Go figure.”

The room turned silent again, but before Hajime could return to his thoughts, Komaeda quickly added in “And you really stop worrying so much. What you’re doing for me is… quite enough already. You don’t need to do more for me, really. You’ve already given me so much, and I don’t think I’ll be able to repay you.”

“But you already are. You’re trying to get better. I know there is still quite a bit left ahead of us, but the fact that you’re taking the first step is more than enough to repay me.”

“… Okay.”

“No, no. Do not ‘okay’ me. I know what you mean. Don’t try to hide anything from me.”

“Housewife.”

“… We’ll get back to that later. The point is… I hope you understand that what you’re doing right now is all on you. Sure, I’m helping you along this path, but I’m just a stepping stone. You’re taking those steps yourself. I can’t change anything for you if you don’t try. But you’re doing everything in your power to get better. And that’s more than I can ever ask for.”

“… Why?”

“Hm?”

“Why do you care so much?”

“Because I want to see you happy. It’s as simple as that.”

“But I’m just a piece of trash. Why would you-“

“You are anything but that. Sure, both of us have our faults. But you’re so much more than that. Your faults don’t define you, Komaeda. It’s the very opposite of that. When I think of you, all I think is

_'I thought he was the Ultimate Luckster. How did I end up with a guy like him? He’s everything I need and more. He’s one of the smartest guys I know, but the most caring of all. I don’t understand how he can think so lowly of himself all the time. He has beaten the odds so many times, it’s a miracle. No, he’s a miracle. God, what did I do in my past life to deserve a miracle like him?’_

“And don’t you dare say or think anything but that. I know it will take some time for you to fully understand all this, but please believe what I just said just now. You know how I am, straight to the point… I hope you understand that was not sugarcoated or anything. It was the simple truth.”

“… What the hell did I do to deserve someone like you?”

“I think the real question is what the fuck did we do to deserve each other.”

**Author's Note:**

> I hope that made sense.
> 
> I hope you liked it. If you wanna boost my self-esteem... kudos and comments are a thing. So yeah. That's it.
> 
> Thank you for just reading this. Means you spent your precious time reading this and it means a lot??? Wow, sappy me is real fun. Thank you, again.
> 
> (Wowie. 200 hits in two days. Thank you for the support, kiddos. It means a lot. Also, so many kudos, god damn. I swear, I'm probably the sappiest person on this site. Still, thank you. It means a lot to me, and I'm just happy cause support is a nice thing to receive. Thank you, again. <3)


End file.
